修羅刃 -Shuraba-
Shuraba is a living demonic katana with quick and agile attacks that deal modest damage and has sweeping range. It is one of the most popular weapon choices in the game among players, especially during their first playthrough. Its combos, abilities, speed, and damage make it the most well-rounded melee weapon in the game, being useful against nearly every enemy. It is surpassed in some instances, however, by the slightly more powerful Pillow Talk which has the same combos and very similar reach. In-Game Description "A living katana, pulsing with the heart of Ashura, the demon god of war. Always seeking blood, the blade will even suck the very souls out of its victims." How to Obtain The Golden LP: Quasi una Fantasia, is obtained after defeating the two Beloved in Chapter II verse 5. Giving this LP to Rodin will unlock the Shuraba for use. Unique Traits using Shuraba against a Laguna battle in Paradiso.]] Shuraba's attacks are quick sweeping strikes and jabs which excel against small and agile enemies. With its mix of great attack speed, melee range, sweeping strikes, and extremely powerful Wicked Weaves, Shuraba is very effective in most fights against all types of enemies. Wicked Weaves: When equipped normal Wicked Punches from Madama Butterfly will be replaced with Wicked Blades, massive spectral blades that mimic the motions of the attack that summons it. These Wicked Blades do an extremely high amount of damage when compared to other Wicked Weaves, making Shuraba '''one of the most powerful choices during boss fights or with the Climax Brace on. '''Bullet Climax: Bayonetta will spin with the Shuraba outstretched, creating a whirlwind of slashes that hit all adjecent enemies a few times in quick succession. This attack is quick and deals modest damage, while also having good stagger attached. Executing it while surrounded by enemies can give Bayonetta some breathing room, especially on harder difficulties after executing a Torture Attack. Charge Modifier: Bayonetta sheaths the demonic katana and then performs an Iaijutsu slash causing considerable damage to everything around her. The longer is held the more powerful the strike becomes, with it having three levels of power. Notable Combos: will execute a series of spinning slashes and then finish with a Wicked Thrusting Slash. A variation of this combo can also be done; which will execute similarly as the previous, however the last sword strike will be a rising swing accompanied by a vertically rising Wicked Blade that will launch enemies into the air. Secret Attack: Holding down and standing in place causes Bayonetta to slowly move the katana in a circular motion, drawing a demonic seal in the air in front of her. When she's drawn half of the circle Shuraba will flash brightly pressing at this time will perform the Half-Moon Slash, which will send out a blade of power in a straight line along the ground. Pressing after the seal is fully drawn will execute the Full-Moon Slash, where Bayonetta will thrust the blade downwards into the Seal and send forth a massive red beam of energy. Though this is the most powerful attack Shuraba can execute outside of Serious Mode, it is very slow, inaccurate, and leaves Bayonetta open for attack. The only practical way to use it would be during Witch Time especially with the Bracelet of Time equipped. Angel Slayer Jeanne's version of Shuraba is a silver-white katana with glowing green lines of energy going down the flat of the katana's blade. Despite it being wielded in the fashion of a Japanese katana, the sword's overall appearance and design is more similar to a European saber or rapier, with its blade being notched and curving upwards at its top and having a hand guard which is in the shape of the Umbra Witches' insignia. In-Game Description: A katana born in the unknown depths of Inferno, brimming with mystery. One legend states that it is the twin sword to Shuraba. It is also said the sword's name comes from the story of a witch who loved the sword, and was excommunicated for carrying out a futile war against the angels. While the sword did not contain the soul of a demon, the Angel Slayer displayed incredible power; however, the sword, and the witch in whose hand it was held, both found themselves in Inferno. Eventually, the blade passed into the hands of Rodin who was able to make up for its previous deficiency; however, it remains unknown what sort of demon the smith was able to seal away in the historic blade. Trivia *When literally translated from Japanese to English, Shuraba means "the scene of bloodshed." The word is also used in Japan within the screenwriting industry to categorize fight and action scenes. *When playing as Jeanne, the player obtains the "Angel Slayer" which serves the same function and has the same move set as Shuraba except that it has a green glow instead of purple. Unlike most other weapons obtained by Jeanne, the Angel Slayer also seems to canonically be her preferred weapons of choice as it has its own extensive backstory and she wields it in combat against Bayonetta several times along with All 4 One. It's also possible due to events in the game and allusions to her past, that Jeanne may actually be the witch who was excommunicated for starting a war with the Angels. *As the taunt for this weapon, Bayonetta assumes a split stance and says "Bring it". *The LP used to unlock Shuraba is named after Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata." *The animation for Shuraba's Stiletto ( or ) looks and functions almost exactly the same as Stinger, one of Dante's signature moves with Alastor and Rebellion from the Devil May Cry series. *In his commentary, Hideki Kamiya mentions that a special animation was planned and developed for Shuraba to play when it is charged: the hilt of the sword would open, revealing Ashura's pulsing heart. During subsequent changes in animation, the developers forgot to link the animation back and it is not used in game, though the code for it still exists. Category:Weapons